emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1627 (21st January 1992)
Plot Kathy has received some more house details. Chris has not got time to view them with her because he is busy transporting horses for slaughtering. This is still a sore point with Kathy. Jack is pleased to be in control of Emmerdale Farm again. Sarah is getting fed up of him asking her if she minds about Marian's gift. Joe asks Frank to confirm that he is in charge of the estate. He wants to be able to make decisions for himself without Frank interfering. Frank agrees. Joe asks permission to take on Michael as his assistant. Alan insists that Elizabeth cancels any plans she may have for that evening as he wants her to go through his VAT returns. He is obviously trying to keep her away from Eric and looks pleased with himself when she agrees to his wishes. Annie is planning her holiday to Spain for 3 months. Sarah helps her. Jack tells them that he is going to ask Michael Feldmann if he wants to come and work on the farm again. It looks like Michael is going to be in demand. Joe and Kathy are out for a ride when Joe spots some dry stone walling that has been stolen. He is determined to find out who is responsible. Jack offers Michael a job. Michael can't believe that he is in so much demand. He tells Jack that he will want to hear what he has to offer. Jack tells him that he is more suited to being a farmer than a red coat. Joe calls up at Emmerdale Farm. Sarah gives him the news about Marian and the shares. Joe realises that that means that Jack now has a 40 per cent share in the farm and so he can effectively do what he likes without consulting the other share holders. Annie points out that Jack has stood by the farm while Joe has moved on and as he is now doing all the work he should have controlling interest. Frank and Chris go out to lunch together. Frank tries to explain to Chris why he bought them Mill Cottage, but Chris doesn't want to know. He intends to sell the cottage and give Frank the money back. He wants to struggle for himself. Eric and Alan have a row in the bar. Alan is gloating because he has ruined Eric's night out with Elizabeth, but then he is annoyed to hear that Eric already knows. Eric tells Alan to stop interfering in Elizabeth's private life. Michael tells Joe that he has accepted Jack's job offer. Joe is angry with Jack. Carol offers Alan some sympathy. He is rather confused by her concern. Frank undermines Joe again by moving the site of the pony trekking centre. Annie is already packed for her holiday. Mark cons Jack into agreeing to pay for the repainting of the cottage. Kim talks Frank into investing the 100,000 pounds he paid for Mill Cottage in an account for any future grandchildren. She also makes him agree to be nicer to Joe. Joe meanwhile is telling Kathy and Chris how upset he is about Jack having the controlling share of the farm. He then decides to phone Matt and ask him if he wants to sell his 20 per cent share. Sarah has had the same idea. She suggests that Jack uses Henry's money to buy Matt out of the farm. Jack phones him straight away. Michael agrees to help Mark repaint the cottage. Alan is plotting something as he invites Carol to accompany him to a concert the following evening and then he apologises to Eric for working Elizabeth too hard. He is definitely up to something. Cast Regular cast *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay Guest cast None. Locations *Mill Cottage - Living room *Home Farm - Kitchen, stables, land, grounds and living room *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Fish & Game Farm *Frank Tate & Son - Office *Unknown restaurant *The Woolpack - Public bar *Main Street Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes